live, laugh, love life
by Lover1394
Summary: Amelia was just an london girl, Moving from England to America to look after her grandma in La Push with her mum. What she didn't expect, was to fall in love with something that she believed was only a fairytale. M for later chapters: lemons and language.
1. The move, the town, the house

**Authors note: Hi, this is my first story so I hope you like it. I'm am a HUGE Twilight fan. I don't have a team.**

****All characters are owned by Stephanie Myer. Not me.****

**3  
><strong>

Homesick. Already, that was how I was feeling. I stared out of the window, watching as people walked passed my Mum's car. We were on our way to our new home. I didn't want to go. Who would want to go to rainy Washington? Certainly not me. The rain fell down, crying my un-cried tears. I didn't want to leave London. Yes, I'm a London girl, an 'English rose' as my American auntie used to call me. As soon as a saw the sign say 'LA PUSH' in bold letters, from that point I knew I wouldn't fit in this place. The town was cute, but too….. Small? It was small compared to London anyway.

Now you are probably wondering why we were moving. My Grandpa died, leaving my grandma all alone. It was 'Important' as my mum said, to go and live near grandma, I didn't mind though, I quite liked the idea of living somewhere different, Elsewhere from the city.

Tree's surrounded our car as we went down each road, almost blocking the grey sky. You would think it looked haunted, with all the trees surrounding you, but it just made it look beautiful. Even with the bad weather, very tanned people strolled around. I'm guessing they were Native American. Me, well. I obviously wasn't anywhere near Native American, with my brown curly locks, and brown eyes, and pale skin. They however, all had raven black hair, and dark green or brown eyes, Very tanned, very beautiful. Basically, Everything I wasn't. I was always average, though people said I was pretty. I never saw it.

"Looking forward to moving here, Amelia?" My mum asked, giving a small smile. Most people called me Millie, though mum. She called me by my real name. My full name is Amelia Lauren Howard.

"I guess, it looks….nice?" I mumbled back. Other small houses could be seen as we drove past, and a sign saying 'First beach' pointed down another road.

"Mum, is there a beach here?" I asked, curiously.

"I think so, why?" She replied.

"Just curious. I saw a sign saying first beach. I may explore it." I mumbled the last bit to myself.

"You used to play at first beach when you were little. You, me and grandma used to walk Poppy up on the beach. I guess we could go up there again." Mum replied. Poppy. Our faithful dog. She was so cute, I loved her to bits. It made me cry when I head she got run over. But she was always our dog.

My mother pulled into a cute cottage (look in profile for the picture of the house). It was very small, tree's surrounded it and a little balcony came out of the front. The sun was shining on the house, making the dark wooden house look lighter. It was a two story house, the top half, however, looked like a loft conversion.

'I wish dad was here.' I thought to myself as mum stopped the car. My dad moved away to Australia. He 'apparently' needed to go for business reasons. What a load of bull that was. When I was 11 years old, my mum told me the truth, apparently he 'fell out of love with her'. Again, I knew that was just putting it nicely that he cheated on her. I still loved my dad, but there would always be voice at the back of my head wish that he would get together with my mum.

"Come on Amelia, let's get inside." I sighed, and got out of the car, pulling up my jeans and pulling down my top. I got my bag out of the car and walked up the steps and opened the glass and wood door. As I entered, a kitchen/living room/dining room was found, all in one space. On the left was a small stair case. At the back of the space was a door with what looked like, a bathroom in it. Another door was on the right of the house, with double glass doors, opening into a bedroom, which had blinds to block out the view into the bedroom if needed.

"Your bedroom is upstairs, it's a loft conversion. There is still Disney princess stickers around in the room, take them off if you want, I know you still like them though." She winked. I rolled my eyes. Yes, I still loved Disney princesses, Even though I was 17 years old. I still loved them.

I walked up the stairs to see exactly what mum described. A loft conversion, with two chests of draws and boxes laid out everywhere. A small light was on the dressing table. Two double doors that lead out to a balcony, lighting up the room. No windows were needed. It was surprisingly large from what it looked like from the outside of the house. I knew why my mum chose the house, because it was so me. Everything about it, I loved. I knew she did it for a reason; it was to get me to like this place. And as much as I didn't want her to, she was succeeding so far. Of course, that was only the house. The town looked so small and boring, that I wasn't sure if I liked it that much.

I collapsed onto the bed once I had finished unpacking. Shattered from the eight hour flight, I closed my eyes, catching up on my much needed beauty sleep.


	2. Love at first smash

**A/N: Hey people. So I hope you are liking my story so far.**

Please review!

Lots of love. Here is the next chapter.

Also, here is a song that goes with this chapter:

Gone- Jennifer Hudson

**Language in this one, be warned.**

* * *

><p><em>I was walking aimlessly through the <em>_trees of the forest; panic came across my body as the face of my grandfather came into view._

"_G-grandad?" I stuttered. He smile__d sweetly, his toothy grin. He looked… Younger. Whether or not it was just that he was well or not, I was not sure. He was paler; his usually cream skin was more of a pastel white shade._

_ "Prepare yourself child. There is more to come." He whispered hoarsely, like he hadn't spoken in weeks. Suddenly his face had disappeared out of view, the face of a wolf came into view, making its way through the tree's, growling. Its grey fur shimmered in the moonlight. My eye's widened. It's growl became louder. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I whimpered in pain as the creature dug its teeth into me. I felt my life start to fade away as the loss of blood made me light headed. I suddenly fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was the haunting howl, of what I do believe, as the grey wolf's howl. I screamed with my last breath, closing my eyes before… _

I woke up straight in my bed, eyes wide open, full of shock. I didn't know what that dream meant, but whatever it was, it scared the shit out of me.

"Just a dream, Just a dream" I repeated to myself, getting my breath back from my shaky intakes of air. I got out of my bed stretching out my rather short legs. I was quite short at 5'6. All my friends in England were more around six foot. So for me, I was short.

I stumbled towards my mirror. I had obviously forgotten to take my makeup off the night before because my mascara was smudged everywhere on my face. I groaned at the sight. I got out some pale blue skinny jeans, and a pale yellow short sleeved top and a grey hoddie before going into the bathroom and having a shower. There was actually a secret door behind a bookcase were the on-suit was, which I found so cool. After my shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my makeup and hair. I didn't have to do much with my hair, apart from let it dry naturally curly.

"AMELIA! GET UP! I'VE MADE BACON AND EGGS!" Mum screamed up the stairs a little too loudly._ I thought I smelled bacon_. I thought to myself. As I walked out of the bathroom and walked

"I'm here mum." I rolled my eye's when I saw she had some how already painted the kitchen from it's brown walls to cream.

"You've painted…. Already?" I asked in disbelief. She rolled her eye's, flicking her blond hair, shaking her head. My mum had blue eyes, blond hair, thin. She was completely different to me.

"Yes, you have been asleep until 1:00pm, I had enough time." My eyes bulged. I looked at the steady cook clock in the corner. She was right. I just nodded my head and quickly scoffed down some eggs and bacon as Mum read the newspaper. I looked at the back cover.

'_**Seven people reported dead, mysterious killing's scaring local towns' **_it read in big, bold letters. _Why did mum pick a place with murders to live? Oh wait, she didn't, Grandma did? _I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, I really did love my grandma, but she was the type of typical grandma. Soppy kisses, boring stories and all. I grabbed my plate and put it in the dish washer.

'_Ring ring ring' _It was my phone. I walked out of the kitchen and walked up stairs, and picked up my blackberry to see my best friend, Ellie green was calling me.

"Hello Ellie." I laughed.

"_MILLIE! OMG, HOW ARE YOU__! IS THERE ANY HOT BOYS! IS AMERICA FUN! IS IT HOT? IS THERE-"_ I cut her off.

"ELLIE! Slow right down. One question at a time. I'm fine, no boys yet hun. Haven't done anything in America yet, and no, it's pouring down with rain." I finished.

"_Nice to know. Guess what I did for you!"_ She shouted down my ear, I swear I became deaf.

"What?"

"_I got another phone with free calls to America. FOR YOU! So PLEASE sound happier to see me."_ I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Hun, I can't see you. But I defiantly can hear you. Your shouting down the phone!" I shouted back at her, she chuckled.

"_Sorry. I just wanted to talk to my best friend. Anyway, what's it like in, where… La bay?" _I swear she was meant to be blond. She had dark black hair and bright blue eyes, she was really pretty.

"It's La push El. Haven't seen much really, just kind of got up." I mumbled the last bit.

"_You Lazy bum." _Ellie giggled.

"HEY! I was jet lagged." I whined.

"_Whatever, anyway got to go sweetie pie. See you later bitch." _

"Yeah, later dummy." I hung up. I called her dummy cause she didn't get rid of her dummy till she was seven. I walked back down the stairs.

"Hey, honey. Do you wanna go explore, I've got a few other things to unpack. Could you go to grandma's and give her these cookie's. I'm sure she would like them." She smile.

"Ok." I smiled back. Mum had gotten a licence before I came to America so I could drive our car. It was a new red mini. Everyone I knew had one in England, so I got one here. I opened the driver's seat door only to realize that everything in America was the other way round car wise. I got into the real driver's side and started the car.

The rain poured down as I drove though the dense wood. I looked to the right out the window. _It's beautiful here, how can I hate it? _I thought to myself, Sighing. I missed England, but I loved it here. I loved the rain to. Everyone thought I hated it, but I felt at home near the rain. A sudden flash of grey caught my eye, making me gasp and pull over. I got out of my car, not caring that it was pouring. I searched the forest with my eyes from where I was standing. There was nothing. I sighed at my stupidness and got into the car slightly wet from the rain. I stuck the heater on at full blast and made my way out of the forest. The town came into view. Arrows pointed me to different places in La Push.

_Beach, shops, library! ahh, what the hell lets get a book._I thought to myself. I followed the signs to a small library. I was about to park when a land rover truck pulled in front of me. I huffed in frustration. Trying to find another parking space, I eventually found one. I walked in to be greeted by a lady, she had scars down one side of her face, and yet she was extremely pretty. She had pretty brown eyes and dark raven black hair in a ponytail. She was at the front desk so I walked up to the desk.

"Hiya, I'm new here, could you tell me were the mystery books are?" I asked politely, trying to ignore the scars.

"Well it's lovely to meet you, I'm Emily. I own the La push library. It's down that way on you left, fifth row." Emily replied.

"Thank you." I smiled I was about to turn around when suddenly a big burst of laughing came in through the doors. Some extremely tall guys burst through. Booming laughter was heard all around. They had no shirts on, and had perfectly tanned skin. Black raven hair shortly cut. Emily went up to them with her face full of fury. I heard loud mumbles, and I giggled slightly when Emily stamped on one of the guys toes, I quickly made a run for it to the mystery section when one of them raised an eye brow at me. I looked though the countless books I was going to pull out one when another fell on my head.

Ouch.

I picked it up. I read the cover.

'the wolf's mystery' I read aloud quietly. It looked interesting. I went to sit on the only free table and sat down. There were only two tables, the other, was occupied with those guys. I rolled my eyes. They looked like they had taken steroids. The door swung open again. Another one of those guys came in. This guy though, was… hot. He had a white top on with some cut off jeans, you could see his well sculptured muscles through his top were he rain had soaked through. I quickly looked away from him before he saw me staring, I hid behind my book.

I listened to the convocation behind me.

"Who do you think she is?" one whispered.

"New girl I guess, she looks our age." I rolled my eyes. How could I be there age, they looked twenty.

"Yeah. Yo Paul." The guy said louder this time.

"Hey Jared." 'Paul' said.

"I heard him whispering and then I felt eye's burning at the back of my head, but I ignored it. I also heard laughing. It just read my book.

_It was just a normal day, living my life of me, it as rain- _

**BASH****!**

Something hard hit the back of my head, I looked to my side, to see an apple rolling 10 feet away from me. I rolled my eyes as I heard sniggering behind me. As per usual, I ignored it. I kept reading.

_The weather was bad that day, even though the sun was shining, my life was-_

**BASH****! **They did it again a little harder this time.I looked to my side, again to see an apple. I huffed in frustration, but chose to ignore it.

"Paul, stop it. It's not nice." This Paul guy, just chuckled at this guy telling him to stop. I carried on reading. Know that if he didn't stop, I would loose it.

_He was so perfect, his eye's gazed into mine with- _

**BASH!**The guy started booming with laughter and another one did to. That was the last straw. I stood up and put my book away which was luckily straight behind the guy 'Paul' who was throwing apples at my head. I picked up one of the apples. The guy were just laughing and chatting among themselves. I stormed up behind the guy and-

**SMASH****! **I literallysquashed the apple into the top of the idiots head. The apple cut in into little pieces, falling into his hair Emily looked up from her desk wide eyed. All of the guys had panicked looks on there faces. The guy started to shake and stood up but didn't face me, but I started to talk. Well, more like scream.

"Look, I know it's fucking funny to throw apples at someone's head. Hardy ha ha. Very Funny! I tried to ignore your idioticness, but now guess what? Now I can laugh at YOUR FUCKED UP, DUMB ASSED HEAD AS MUCH AS I FUCKING WANT TO!" He started to turn around while speaking.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A- " He ws about to finish when he suddenly stopped shaking as he looked into my eye. The anger was gone in a second. Kindness, hurt and… love could be seen in his eyes. It stayed quiet for a minute just staring back at him. His eyes were a beautiful shade of dark brown, his face was beautiful. I didn't know what was happening, but my heart ached. Then I came back to my senses.

"You don't give a what? Well you know what, why don't you just not finish your sentence. Lets finish this all off by saying your. An. Ass." With that I walked out the library. Getting into my car and took a large breath. I stayed there for a good five minutes just feeling bad about yelling. I never did, but he just made me so angry. A woke up from my day dream when a wolfs howl was heard in the distance. I quickly turned the ignition on and sped off back to my now new home.


End file.
